


Star-Spangled Adonis

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [45]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Admiration, Curious Hands, Drabble, Established Attraction, M/M, Muscles, Serum!Steve, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky can't keep his hands off of Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-Spangled Adonis

"Can I Feel them?" Bucky asked shyly.

Steve took his shirt off and Bucky's mouth went dry. Bucky hesitantly reached out a hand and placed it against Steve's bicep. He grasped and ran his hand along the defined muscle as his other hand went to Steve's chest. Finger tips left tingling trails down Steve's chest and his breath hitched as Bucky's hand slid up his pecs and over his nipples. Steve felt a part of him wake up with interest. He flushed.

"You're so big. I've always liked you, but this... It's too much," Bucky chuckled, breath hot against Steve's chest.

Steve exhaled slowly and craned his head down to Bucky to give him a quick peck. Bucky stared wide-eyed up at Steve who smiled nervously back at him. Steve's big arms curled around Bucky's waist gently and pulled him closer.

"I think you'll be able to feel them better like this," Steve said cheekily.


End file.
